Happy New Year Resolution
by TheAmateurStoryMaker
Summary: Late New Year Fic. Grell x William / vice versa. Grell feels rejected and William questions his lack on enthusiasm during the party... what will happen? ONE-SHOT


_I like you even if you push me away… please try and see me for real once… not the usual view as a flirt or slack-off co-worker, but as a person who you know… please?_

It was New Year's Eve and the Shinigami Dispatch Society was throwing a party to celebrate the New Year at the party villa, and a certain red-head who usually would be hyperactive during parties was, unexpectedly, sulking while seated at the party table. The other Shinigami such as Ron, Eric, and Alan were happily partying and drinking heavily until they were no longer sober. The serious ones were outside, being ever stoic, especially a certain megane-chan who may not be named William T. Spears, who was silently reading the Shinigami handbook over and over again.

Grell studied just how handsome the man was through the glass-sliding door. How many times has he been reading that damned handbook for crying out loud. The red-head pouted, after a lot of times of flirting with Will, he just can't stand getting pushed away, Will kept thinking that it's someway for him to slack off when it's actually because Grell likes him. Grell scoffed at looking at Will for the past 5 minutes and looked away, a bored expression plastered in his features.

'_William, you really are an idiot for thinking that my feelings for you are for slacking off.' _Grell thought in his head. He then decided to just observe the three already drunk Shinigami to his left. Eric was drunkily talking to his crush or lover Alan while Ronald was butting in the conversation. It seemed quite funny to Grell but not enough to make him smile. He checked the clock and it was still two hours until the New Year yet those three were already wild like a zoo. Sighing, he should just wait until twelve-mid-night. He could've wished that the night would end sooner before he unknowingly slept on the table.

Meanwhile, William was reading the Shinigami Handbook for the fifth time that night and yet he somehow felt like something was wrong, something was definitely missing from the usual parties they have during the year. He looked at his surroundings, everything seemed to be normal, most of the Shinigami were just chatting without expression and he saw that Ronald was enjoying himself with Eric and Alan who were dead drunk. All that was left made him surprised as he finally found the whereabouts of the so called "missing thing". Grell Sutcliff was not usually the silent type and for some reason he hasn't heard the annoying voice which usually annoyed him to the core at all tonight, not that he missed it or anything, just seemed rather….. unlively?

'_What am I thinking?'_ He should be happy that the red-head finally shut up for once during a party, but he couldn't stop the urge to investigate further why. Betraying his own mind, his body stood and walked across the yard and into the villa, slightly gaining attention of the other Shinigami. Sliding the door open, William walked over to where the red-head was, slightly taken aback and curious as to what he found as he looked at the sleeping from. The corners of Grell's eyes were overflowing with tears, not the usual that William had already seen which occurs during flirts, but tears that were more sincere and seriously filled with emotion. Never showing his change of facial expression, he quietly sat beside the sleeping man, staring at the bright red colored hair which felt like it was emanating an extremely, comforting warmth which tempts William to touch it.

'_This isn't anything like me.'_ Stopping in his tracks from going any further, why was this annoying man causing him so much change?! This snapped William to the clock, 1 more minute until the New Year, and he planned to wait. He thought of an excuse to touch the sleeping man's hair by waking him up to start the countdown. He first looked at the other Shinigami still outside, silently telling them to come in and start counting. One by one, they started entering the glass-slide door. After all of them have come in within 30 seconds, William shook the red-head.

"Sutcliff, wake up. It's time to start the countdown for New Year." The form groaned, slowly awakening until the last ten seconds were finally ticking.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…" the red-head then finally realized what was going on, he quickly wiped his eyes which were groggy from sleep and counted down the last five seconds with them.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! …" William was taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm that the red-head gave, they were at the back of everybody and before the last number was said by the others, William grabbed the red-head's hand and ran outside in time for some unexpected fireworks to appear.

Fireworks exploded in the sky, and formed unexplainably beautiful designs in the night sky. Grell was mesmerized by the display but was even more surprised by William's sudden action, he still held his hand even though they are already outside.

"W-Will…." He whispered, a light tint in his cheeks. William though still remained his normal self but has made his New Year Resolution. He glanced at Grell and stared deeply into his green eyes.

"Sutcliff, don't misunderstand this for my answer to your flirts….." this had Grell pout in disappointment and almost all of his hopes were crushed until Will continued his sentence.

"….but I want to start anew with you and try to get along more…. For both our and the Society's sake." Grell was enlightened, he smiled happily at Will who still remained stoic but impossibly kinder to the red-head.

"Oh, and by the way…" Will said as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, as Grell looked at him curiously like a cat. Will faced Grell and smiled for the first time, as he said something that made Grell's heart beat fast.

"Happy New Year."

**[END]**

**My first fanfic, hope it was okay for an amateur like me. Thank you…**


End file.
